


Internet Friends

by Dorito_Sexual



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill beats him up, Bill is a bully, Bullying, Dipper writes stories online, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, They're both like 16, and Dippers a sad nerd, i write these like really late at night most of the time, im sorry, im sorry for any gramatical errors that may be in this fic, nerds are cute asf, or early in the morning xD, so they're in highschool, that is a warning, there will be relationship and fluff in the future though, this is gonna be a sad fic, when i say nerd i don't mean it in a bad way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorito_Sexual/pseuds/Dorito_Sexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines, the supernatural obsessed freak at school was known as Tyrone online, the famous writer and blogger. His stories entertain many, including one boy who went by the screen name William.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dipper Pines.  
  
This name was, for the most part, ignored, since he was labelled as the "supernatural obsessed freak" throughout the school. He was quiet, reserved, and had very different tastes compared to others. He had managed to make a few friends back in California, but after a few unexplained reasons he and his twin sister were moved to Gravity Falls to live with their Great Uncle, or "Grunkle", Stan. This had left him friendless for the last 3 years of his life, and at the rate he was going, he had no hope of making any while being trapped in the hell that was high school. This gave him one main problem.  
  
Dipper didn't mind being invisible; no, that wasn't the issue. His problem was that he had gained a bully about a year ago.  
  
He was always able to handle a few bad nicknames or being purposely bumped by people, but his bully wasn't like that. He was the image of both physical and mental pain. The one whose laugh kept him up at night.  
  
This person could only go by one name.  
  
Bill Cipher.  
  
However, this inspired Dipper to begin writing to take his mind off his tormentor. He had made his own blog under the name of Tryone about a month after Bill decided to show up and use him as entertainment. He wrote multiple stories on the supernatural, and even some about his personal life, making sure to never give out too much information on his real identity. After some time, he got noticed by more and more people online, eventually gaining hundreds of comments per day. Hundreds of thousands of people viewed his works, and he was praised on a constant basis online, with the exception of a few hate-filled comments. This gave him the confidence to keep going.  
  
Dipper was sitting on a bench outside of the school for lunch, scrolling through his new comments, when he heard loud footsteps coming towards him. "Hey, Pine Tree!" was yelled from the same direction, and Dipper froze in fear, knowing exactly who was coming for him. The figure went to stand in front of him, but Dipper tried to ignore him, continuing to look through his blog.  
  
The other person snatched the phone from his grasp. "You know, it's rude to ignore someone like that!"  
  
Dipper's head was jerked up by a rough tug on his hair from the other, forcing him to look up at his bully. He always noticed his bright blue eyes first, which contrasted with his mocha skin, then his bleach blonde hair. He noticed that he was wearing a yellow vest and a white dress shirt with his usual black skinny jeans.  
  
"What, are you checking me out or something now?" Bill asked with a cackle, punching his arm with a force that would cause bruising later on, making Dipper move slightly from the sting. The blonde paused to look through some of the comments on Dipper's phone, grinning unnaturally wide. "Oh, do you have a few followers? You got a bit of praise, right?"  
  
Dipper stood there silently, looking at Bill like a deer in headlights. He was then suddenly grabbed by the collar of his shirt and thrown down onto the ground.  
  
"I asked you a question," Bill growled.  
  
Dipper still refused to give an answer, glaring up at him. He then felt a strong pain on his stomach, back and face as he was kicked multiple times.  
  
"I said, I asked you a question!" He yelled again at the brunette, kicking him once more in the stomach before waiting for an answer.  
  
Dipper now ached all over as struggled to reply, "Y-yes, I do."  
  
Bill leaned down a bit, looking him directly in the eye, "Oh, how disappointed they would be if they met the real you. The only reason they even like you is because they don't know who you really are. You know you can't believe a thing they say." And with that, Bill dropped his phone and stepped on his stomach one last time before walking away.  
  
Dipper continued to lay there with tears in his eyes. He reached around for his phone, and then stared at the screen, eyes widening as he read the newest comment.  
  
**"I've been reading your stories for the past few hours, and I can't seem to stop reading them! They are all so very fascinating. Also, I've noticed that many of your earlier stories take place in Gravity Falls, and I just so happen to live there! Do you? Because I would just loveee to meet you. You seem very... entertaining, to say the least.**  
  
**3 Hours ago from william_the_dorito"**


	2. Lies

Dipper smiled at the comment. He didn’t expect to have someone figure out he was from Gravity Falls, but it was his own fault. Though this ‘William’ seemed nice enough, maybe he could meet up with him.. no. It was just like Bill said, people would be disappointed if they met him. They only liked him because of the persona he made.

He slowly stood up, limping as he walked. He started to question why he had to be beat up almost everyday. He had prayed to any and every god to make this stop, but it didn’t do him any good. Bill always came back, and he was lucky if he was in a better mood cause then the beatings were more forgiving.

He decided that he would rather not go through the rest of the day, he hurt to much and he didn’t want to risk seeing Bill later. This meant that he would have to walk home though, and so he walked off of the school grounds to start his long journey home.

When he finally reached the shack an hour had already passed and he was visibly shaking all over. He opened the door and tiptoed his way through the house, hoping that no one was home. He eventually made it up to his room and plopped himself down on his bed.

The brunette took out his phone again, maybe he will reply to that comment, or better yet personally message him.Yes! William didn’t have to know anything. He didn’t have to know he was pathetic and he never had to meet him. He could just be there to talk. Besides he did seem to be very enthusiastic, and with that thought Dipper clicked open Williams profile, clicking the option for messaging him directly.

_**“Hey William! Thanks for reading my stories, I’m glad you’re enjoying them. I do indeed live in Gravity Falls, though I’m sure you wouldn’t want to meet a loser like me haha.”** _

He hesitated to press send but he forced himself to do it. There, that wasn’t so hard. Dipper looked over at his wall that was scattered with all kinds of theories and ideas, and wondered if he should write another story. He however didn’t feel like it at the moment as his eyes began to shut on him and he found himself drifting off. He really hoped that he didn’t lose too much blood earlier.

—————

Dippers woke up as he heard his sister yelling at him “Where were you today Dip?!” He shivered a bit, as the tone of voice reminded him of the earlier. He clung to himself a bit and curled up, only relaxing when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder “I’m sorry for raising my voice… what happened? You look pretty beat up”

He sighed in relief as he realized it was just his twin. “Nothing happened Mabes”

“‘Nothing’ can’t just do that Dipping Sauce, now please tell me what happened” Her voice had clear concern in it, but he couldn’t risk her finding out. He knew that she would go after Bill, and he really didn’t want him targeting her too. She didn’t deserve that.

“I just fell down the stairs…”

“You have been ‘falling down the stairs’ for the last year! Please tell me what actually happened, you know I’m here for you”

“I said I fell down the stairs!” He insisted, as he continued to tell himself that he was lying in order to keep Mabel safe.

“Dipper”

“Mabel”

The female twin let out an annoyed noise as she gave in “Fine. Don’t tell me, but I will find out. You know I will”

“I‘m not lying’ he mumbled but Mabel decided to ignore it. She left the room, and he decided to check his phone again seeing that he had a new message.

_**“Wow! You actually messaged back! Of course I enjoyed you’re stories they’re amazing. And what was that? Did I you say that you’re a loser? Don’t spew such lies! You’re amazing, and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise! I would honored to meet you if you’d let me** _

_**-William”** _

He smiled fondly at the screen. He knew that what William said wasn’t true, but he chose to believe it for a bit. He wished he could truly trust the mans words. However he wasn’t going to meet someone he didn’t know at all, but he still was interested in conversation with the stranger.

_**“Of course I would message back! You seem interesting anyways. I’m not spewing lies because I am a loser, or at least I am to everyone at school… but thanks anyways :) I might consider meeting up with you, but I want to at least get to know you a bit better first, so...what do you like to do?”** _

He sent the message before he was called down for Dinner. He ran down the stairs from the promise of food, ignoring the aching he felt all over his body. He really had no idea that he was this hungry, but he had forgotten to eat for a full day before, so it was nothing new.

He happily started to stuff his mouth with food once he was at the table, but what he didn’t know was that his sister had plotted this.

“So Grunkle Stan, wouldn’t you say that Dipdot looks a bit more roughed up than usual?” She asked with a small smirk over at her brother. He groaned a bit, he just wanted to forget about this whole day.

“I guess so, watcha been doing?” Stan asked looking over at Dipper with a raised eyebrow.

“I just fell” He replied, giving a small glare over to Mabel.

“And I don’t con people out of their money. Come on kid, tell me what really happened”

“I just…” he sighed, he was too tired for this “I got into a fight”

“You did what?!” Mabel asked loudly, leaning over the table.

“Ya, it was just a small fight. I didn’t want you to worry about it since it was over something stupid”

“It doesn’t look like it was just a small fight” She commented

“I let the guy get a few more hits in, I was just tired. Im fine, really. It’s not like it will happen again”

Mabel stood up and grabbed Dippers arm and dragged him upstairs making sure that their Grunkle couldn’t hear them

“Is that whats been happening this past year Dipper? Has somebody been beating you up?!” He whisper shouted.

“No…” he was about to lie but the look his sister gave him told him that there was no way she’d take in any other excuses he could think up. “Fine, yes, a guys fighting me, but it doesn’t matter. This doesn’t happen a lot. I promise you the other times had nothing to do with him” He had to add in that lie “The guy just got me a bit harder than he intended today. He’s more like a training partner, he's just helping me build up some muscle” He couldn’t tell the full truth, he just hoped to god that his sister believed him this time. He wasn’t about to go and tell her that he had been getting bullied from a psychopath for a year.

“Oh. Well I want to meet this ‘training partner’” She barely believed Dipper, and she still had her suspicion.

“No! I mean, he’s a bit of an introvert, and I don’t want to upset him by bringing my sister with me. He likes our training sessions to be private”

She raised a brow at that “Can I at least know his name?”

He started to internally panic as he knew that Mabel wouldn’t take no for an answer. He stood there stuttering for a few seconds before he blurted out “William! His name is William”

“Ok.. Well I’ll be doing some research on him!” She grinned, then catching her brothers afraid look “Oh don’t worry, I won’t go talking to him!”

She walked away, but when she didn’t hear her brother follow she turned around “You comin back to dinner Dip?”

“No, I’m not hungry anymore. I’m just gonna go do homework and fall asleep.” He ran into his bedroom and quickly shut his door. He crawled back into bed and closed his eyes, wishing that this whole day was just a nightmare.

————

Mabel walked down the stairs to join her Grunkle for Dinner again. However she didn’t bother making conversation as she usually did. She was thinking over and over again to herself, something just seemed off about her brother’s story. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it. Was he really just ‘training’, or was he getting beat up? She wanted to believe that her brother was telling her the truth, but the way he shivered when she had yelled at him earlier said otherwise. He came home looking more and more abused…

Maybe this ‘William’ guy was abusing him. Maybe he had been in an abusive relationship. Maybe that’s why Dipper kept hiding things from her. Had Dipper been dating someone who hurt him? She sprinted upstairs and into her room, grabbing her sparkly pink laptop. It was time to do some research.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, look at that already a new chapter up!  
> This is strangely fun to write even though Dipdot is sad.  
> I'll be writing more about Bill in the future too, since he is very important to this story.  
> Thank you so much for everything so far! I appreciate it greatly.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter


	3. Spy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prepare for the Mabel snoops!

It had been hours of research and still nothing. How could her, Mabel Pines, not have found anything yet?! She was basically the master of snooping after all she had done on her brother. Someone had to look after him, even if she had to do it secretly. She knew that her brother would get all weird about since “He’s the brother and must protect her” To her however, that was, in lack of better words, utter bullshit. Out of everyone in their family, when it came to social situations, Dipper should be the one being looked after. He had always been an easy target for bullies, and without anyone to stand up for him, he had always been harassed. Though she had noticed a change about a year back.

Even from all the constant teasing he had gotten before that he always seemed excited, and ready for school. Always ready to learn. She knew it may have been quite nerdy of him, but it was endearingly dorky, and she wouldn’t trade her brother for anyone else in the world. She just knew to protect him. However, approximately one year ago his attitude changed. It wasn’t very noticeable at first but he came home looking more beaten than usual one day. When she asked he simply said he tripped. She had her suspicions but ultimately believed him at first since he had always been clumsy, despite what he said about that issue. Eventually she noticed him coming home with more and more bruises and she had stopped believing. Every time he came home like that she had insisted on him telling her what really happened, but he kept denying that he was being hurt, and was just “falling over” or “bumping into things.” Now that she finally had a lead into what was happening, she was going to latch onto it until she finally found out the truth about this ‘William.’

Atleast that’s what she thought when she had first started this search. Mabel thought this would have been easier that it had been, but alas it was much more difficult than she first anticipated. She had soon found out after she started this hunt that there was no ‘William’ that even went to the school. How was that even possible?! Considering this was the only high school in Gravity Falls, literally everyone went to it, but there couldn’t even be one stupid kid with the name William?! Did her brother lie to her? Unless… No. Was William older? She didn’t know if that was even a possibility with Dipper’s lack of social skills, though he did say that he just ‘trained’ with him. He never did mention age come to think of it…

Her eyes widened at the thought of her brother luring in some older man. Or maybe it was the reverse. Had some old guy somehow captured the poor little heart of her brothers? She doubted that though. Even if it was plausible, it was much more likely that her brother just gave her a fake name. She knew him well, and she knew that he wouldn’t have cooperated that easily if he really wanted to hide what was going on. Even with that thought, she still couldn’t get mad at her brother. If he was hiding that he had a ’training partner’ there was defiantly something wrong. He almost never hid anything from her, even if sometimes it was forced, he didn’t attempt to keep secrets between them often. The only times she ever had him not telling her anything was when he was getting bullied and didn’t want her to be overprotective… wait. Overprotective. He didn’t want her to meet this ‘friend’ and he also had been insistent that it wasn’t the other mans fault that he was hurt. Oh there was defiantly something here, she could just feel it. Something didn’t line up, and she was going to find out what, because she was Mabel Pines, and she didn’t stop until everyone was happy.

She had a few ideas of what she could do, and her brother wasn’t going to be happy about any of them.

—————

Dipper woke up from his obnoxious alarm clock the next morning as usual, only this time he felt the ache that spread throughout his body. He groaned as he slapped his hand on top of the clock to make that god awful noise stop. He rolled himself off the bed, shuffling over to the pile of the clothes that sat in front of his closet. He slipped on a pair of grey skinny jeans along with a light blue v-neck and a navy blue hoodie. He grumbled as he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, only to see his sister pouring herself a large cup of whatever she chose to mindlessly mix together proclaiming it as “Mabel Juice” It was almost guaranteed to be different every time, though it was terrible no matter combination she tried. She had always proclaimed that they just didn’t “appreciate her art form” He really had no idea how that “juice” if you could even call it that, was a form of art. Hell, could you even consider it edible? He had no idea, but after trying it once and proceeding to throw up almost immediately after with his head spinning the rest of that day, he vowed that he would never trust that damned drink again.

Remembering what he was doing after staring her and the beverage down, he finally made his way over to the fridge getting out the milk. He proceeded in collecting bowl and cereal and making himself the glorious luxury of cereal in a bowl. ‘Wow that’s so healthy Dipper, totally going to help heal your wounds’ he thought sarcastically to himself as he dug into his food with a spoon. It may have been simple, but it filled his stomach and that’s all that mattered.

Mabel finally looked over at him, chugging the rest of her drink before speaking. “So.. I recently found out that theres no kid in our grade with the name William. In fact, theres no one in the school with the name William, now isn’t that interesting, hmm Dipdot…?”

“Oh, is that so? Weird because I defiantly know a William in the school”

“Do you now? Because something tells me that you’re telling me the wrong name. Speaking of lying, is he really just your ‘training partner?” She quirked an eyebrow up at him, and thats all the sign he needed to tell him that she knew something was up.

“Ok, ok you got me. His name’s not William, but I promise, he’s just a training partner, you could even call him a… friend of sorts” He gulped when he had to use that word to describe Bill. He was most defiantly not a friend, and they had a mutual hatred towards each other. Well at least Dipper thought they did, he didn’t really know why Bill beat him up, did he even hate Dipper? He had no idea, but he defiantly despised Bill.

“Then what is his name?” She asked with a tone that left no room to argue.

“Uhh.. umm. Bill. His name is Bill” He nervously replied, hoping his sister didn’t pick up just how much he was scared of the man. Luckily for the web of lies he was currently trying to create, Bill was actually quite popular at school, and had a very good reputation that he upheld well. People thought he was crazy, sure, that was guaranteed, but most of the student population didn’t know about his bullying.

“Wait.. Bill? As in Bill Cipher?! As in that super hot but super psychotic blonde in our grade?!” Her eyes went wide, just how did her brother manage to befriend someone like that. How was he not noticed already if they were so called ‘friends’?

“Ya.. thats him” He sighed. Of course Mabel would react like this, even he thought he was attractive. Well, at least he mostly did, he was scared to think anything of his bully by now.

“How did you guys meet each other?! I mean I’ve never even seen you with him”

“Uh.. We just bumped into each other, started talking, he er.. offered to help me train. We try not to be seen with each other though since I don’t really like the spotlight..” He hoped this was convincing enough.

“Ohh. How very considerate of him. But don’t you lie about peoples names again to me, I was seriously confused! Oh and be careful, he seems like a good enough person, but he also seems a bit crazy”

“ha you could say that” he thought to himself

“What was that?” Fuck he didn’t realize that he had said that out loud.

“N-nothing! Just saying that ya, I’ll um.. take note of that. He’s ok, just.. very strong” and with that he finished his food,and dumped it all in the sink before running upstairs to pack his things for the day.

Mabel sat there, sill thinking. Even though her brother confessed that Bill was actually his name, which to be fair was just a shortened form of William, she felt like she couldn’t fully trust him. He seemed.. off, to say the least. He always seemed the slightest bit nervous when talking about his ‘training partner’ and the fact that he insisted that she not meet with him seemed really weird. She knew that her brother got embarrassed over people, especially if they were someone so popular, but he knew that he could trust her… right? So what was there to hide? She still felt as if it was an abusive relationship, though she knew the signs of her brother liking someone. He got all shy and flustered, and he got really… secretive. What if she was right? This would be a different situation after all. Maybe he was scared of talking because he wanted to hide it. That was enough to decide her next course of action.

Looks like it was time to move to plan B.

——————

Once they were both fully ready they left for school together. Dipper still hurt all over, but he didn’t dare let it show more than he had to. He hated to see his sister worry over him, he didn’t understand why she couldn’t just let it go. It’s not like it even mattered, he knew he was a loser and that was enough of a reason for him to be beat up. He didn’t belong, and that’s just what happened to people like him. Why couldn’t Mabel understand that? Why couldn’t she just leave his situation alone?

He continued to walk with a slouch, almost wanting to curl up and stop existing. He hated school now, not like anyone cared to hear about it. Well except William. ‘Shit’ he thought at the thought of William. He completely forgot to check his phone for new messages, hopefully the other man wouldn’t stop talking to him after this little mess up. He didn’t want his only other friendship apart from Mabel to stop, even though he knew he would never have the guts to meet the man in real life. He hurriedly took his phone out of his jean pocket, looking at the screen only to see that he had no wifi. He groaned and put it back. This caused Mabel to look over at him, but just as she was about to open her mouth to ask what happened, her brother broke into a sprint towards the school. She knew that he hated being late, but she could still say that she was amazed since Dipper was never the athletic type. The very fact that he could run that fast was impressive, though he did seem to be panting by what she could see when he stopped. She walked slowly over, using this as her chance to start her plan.

She made sure to wait until her twin was well inside of the school , didn’t want him to realize what she was doing after all. She decided that for that day, Mabel Pines was not attending class, and she had already called in sick to the school. Thank god her brother took so long getting all of his stuff packed together in the morning or it might have not worked out so well. Luckily, she also knew her brother schedule, as it was her ‘sisterly duty’ to know, or at least that’s what she had told him at the beginning of the school year. She always knew that knowing it would be convent to her one of these days.   
She proceeded to go to the first of his classes which just so happened to be math. She peeked in the window, luckily not being noticed by the teacher or any of the other students. She saw a few kids throwing paper balls at him, but he didn’t react to them anymore it seemed. Just simply let it happen, and it soon bored them out. She shrugged, kids were just jerks sometimes, and the only reason no one did that to her was because the first time it happened she proceeded to lecture them for the next ten minutes.

She walked away and sat outside, waiting for the class to end. It didn’t look like anything eventful was going on, so she figured that it wasn’t anyone in that class that caused his pain. Though she would make sure to go back near the end of class, just in case. She would find out who or what was hurting her brother, and she would not stop until she found out. She needed to know what happened a year ago.

A long hour later of scrolling through her phone, hoping the schools wifi would hold up through it all, which it thankfully did. She wandered back over near his class, watching as he walked out, not seeing anything suspicious so far. She followed far behind him to his next class. If she was correct, it was P.E. Oh who was she kidding with that nervous face Dipper had when leaving the math room it was defiantly Gym. She knew how insecure he was about his physical ability, as he was always slightly weaker. Though she still knew just how strong he could be in certain situations, but he rarely tried.

She knew that his class was outside, as he was constantly complaining about it at home, always saying how hot it was. She made her way out near the fields, hiding herself within a bush, watching as her brother ran out of track, stopping a few times, wheezing from exhaustion. It was after a few laps that her eyes landed on the man with bleach blonde hair. Her mouth gaped open, it wasn’t everyday that she saw Bill Cipher. She only ever caught glimpses of him as he was sadly not in any of her classes, but damn. He was gorgeous. She saw him look over at Dipper a few times, but it didn’t seem to be in admiration of any sort. Barely looked friendly, annoyed even. She had to remember that this man was the only person she had so far that her brother was keeping secrets about. She had to know if he was a danger to her dear twin.

She watched as they didn’t say a single word to each other. They exchanged glances a few times, but they didn’t seem to be ones that were given between lovers. Heck, they weren’t even ones friends would give each other. If this was an act they put up it was a damn good act, but she doubted that it was. They other than that didm’t interact at all. Dipper looked as if he was purposely staying away from the man, and she wondered why. I mean it was as if he was scared to get to close to him. Maybe he really was scared of the spotlight. Or maybe it was something else. Nothing useful could be determined from this however, as it just wasn’t enough to tell her what was going on.

She heard the bell ring for lunch, and her brother seemed relieved as she saw everyone hurry to the locker rooms. Too bad she couldn’t make it in there without a commotion. She patiently waited there in the bush as she knew that her brother ate in this location. Even if it was farther away from everyone else, she still came to eat with him sometimes, but normally he insisted that she go and eat with her friends.

————————

Dipper walked back from his locker with his backpack, and food, maybe he would be safe today. He knew that he wasn’t especially since he escaped early yesterday, but it was worth a try. He let out a long sigh, well at least he could check his inbox now that he actually had the internet again. Hopefully William replied in some way, he really needed his friend right now.

Once he reached the area near the tracks again, he sat down on his usual bench and proceeded to take a large bite into the sandwich he brought with him. He pulled out his phone as he checked his blog, smiling widely as he saw he saw that he had a new message from his internet friend.

**“Well thank you Tyrone, I am glad you find me interesting, but puh-lease you seem adorkable so far, the people around you are just idiots who can’t sense gold even if its right in front of their eyes. That makes sense though, can’t just be meeting up with a random stranger from the internet haha! totally get it, I just hope you’ll allow me to see you one day. I like working on theories too actually! But I’m more of a code person, like I REALLY like codes. It’s fun to confuse people haha. Aside from that really gory horror movies are always an uplifter! What about you?”**

He blushed a bit at the compliment, even if the other did manage to put a small pun into it. It made him feel a spark of confidence again, and something else that he couldn’t quite pick out. He shrugged, he didn’t want to bother figuring out whatever it was. He looked around him, he couldn’t quite explain it but it felt like someone was following him. Probably just him being a paranoid wimp again. He hurriedly typed his response after he determined it was safe enough.

**“Adorkable? If I didn’t know any better, I would assume that you were trying to hit on me. Not like that could ever be true though, haha. And like I said, I might consider letting you meet me one day… don’t take it personally I’m just really insecure, but that’s nothing new. But wow codes?! That’s so cool!! You’’ll have to teach me some, maybe i could even use some in my stories if you’ll let me? As you already know, I like the supernatural, I like some horror too, but I don’t think I’m nearly as keen on the gore as you are. I also like reading? Well I guess that would also be kind of obvious… Haha but what else would expect from an introvert?”**

He closed his phone and shoved it back in his pocket as he devoured the rest of his food, He looked to the ground and cringed as he saw a few blood stains. His blood stains, or at least he assumed that as he was pretty sure he had been the only one bleeding over here as of recent. He wondered if they would wash out soon, when he heard footsteps coming towards him, and he gulped as he figured that they belonged to his bully.

His suspicions were confirmed when he heard a loud “Hey Pinetree~!” He jerked a bit, his fists clenching though nothing seemed to happen. He was about to look up as the other plopped down beside him and swung his arm around his shoulder. He finally tilted his head up to look at Bill with a fearful, but confused face. The other man leaned closer and whispered a harsh “I heard rustling in the bushes, and I’m not getting caught for this, you got it? So play along” Dipper just nodded, trying to mask the terrified look in his eyes.

His eyes studied the mans face as he found himself lost in his thoughts. He couldn’t help but stare because even if Bill was the image of terror to him, he was still drop dead gorgeous. He never got to admire it this much though, as he was almost always too scared to completely take in the sight of the psychotic man. His head was full of these thoughts when the blonde started to speak.

“Where were you yesterday Pinetree? I looked everywhere for you”

“I-Uhmm” Nice going Dipper, doing a great job at not getting your cover blown by someone who was supposedly hiding in the bushes. Why would someone even be there in the first place? “I felt a bit sick yesterday, so I went home. Sorry I didn’t notify you” He gave his best look of apology and he saw Bills face turn to one of fake concern.

“Are you ok Sapling?”

“Yeah I’m fine, just a bit of stomach flu, but it’s over now” He did his best to fake a smile, and pretend that he was talking to William instead of the person who had been torturing him for the past year.

“Ahh good good. Wouldn’t want you coming to school sick” He stated, poking Dipper in the stomach in the spot he knew would hurt.The brunette winced a bit from the pain, which only made a small, sadistic grin appear on Bill’s face. He knew he wouldn’t get off the hook from the previous day, but he was safe for today and that’s all that mattered. He silently thanked whoever was in the bushes.

They continued to make small chat, with a few faked laughs and smiles it almost seemed like they were good friends. He always did want one, even if it was fake, but he never wanted to call Bill Cipher a friend of his. Sadly, he had to put on this little act, because he knew that if he didn’t he could consider himself dead. He was reminded of this every time someone made a joke, as the blonde would punch, or hit him in one way or another, always being a bit more rough, and always hitting the spots he kicked the other day. Each time he had to hold himself back from making yelps, and he was amazed that he managed to do just that. He was thankful when the bell finally rung for the next class, and he hurriedly packed everything away, and ran off with a “See you later Bill” This in a sense was true, as he would ‘see him later’ but not in a friendly way and he knew that for a fact. He feared the next encounter they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading this.  
> I'm amazed by all the kudos, comments, and bookmarks its already gotten wow! Thankss  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because god it was fun to write Mabels snooping.   
> The next chapter will most likely be in Bill's POV, though I don't know if too much will be revealed about him, but I'll make sure to include some new details about his character. Now, if you have any questions I would be glad to answer them ( I don't care if they're about the stories or otherwise) or just comment, say hello! Also, I have a blog on tumblr specifically for my fanfic ( it is a nsfw blog at times so be aware of that) and if you wanna find me my username is stripper-dipper (I also have an ask will blog thats a-sk-will-cipher , but I dunno if any of you are interested in that) 
> 
> Also! I'm kind of mourning the end of Gravity Falls, still internally (and externally) crying about it (God that last episode was WAY too good) but I'll still be apart of the fandom and all, so you don't have to worry about that! (If anything I just wanna write more fanfiction haha...) Oh! and happy late valentines day, hope it didn't suck too much ( remember to always love yourself on that holiday because you're amazing) 
> 
> Welll once again thanks for reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Bill watched Dipper scurry into the building, a grin plastered onto his face. He always enjoyed these moments, seeing his Pinetree so terribly scared of him. He always tried to get away from him afterwards, but never during. His reactions were adorable, to say the least, and it never failed to make Bills day sweeter.  
  
He had known about the brunette for a few years now, watching over him constantly. However, it was only a year ago when he finally approached him. You see, Dipper had always walked around looking scared for his life. His short, petite figure didn’t help either, as it only made him look more vulnerable. Oh Bill could still remember the delicious sight of his Pinetree on their first encounter. He had meant to break the boy, since he had still had some air of confidence around him, a general happiness. Bill had wanted to take that away, and oh the power he felt every time the boys spirit cracked. He wanted to hurt Dipper, but he also wanted him to be completely his. His and only his for no one else’s delight.   
  
The blonde savored every moment he had with Dipper, as he always felt a kind of high afterwards. He loved the sigh of his blood painting him and the ground around him, and he looked forward to the fear placed in his eyes that only he could conjure. He laughed a loudly to himself as he walked into the building, still keeping the smaller boy in his field of vision. A few people stared at him, but just smiled and turned away. Everyone knew he was out of his mind, but to them it was “unique” and “interesting” so he quickly became popular. He could hand some of that to his good looks though, as over half of the girls in his grade had already thrown themselves at him. Sadly for them, he was never going to accept.   
  
However, there was something that made him worry. He had found himself enjoying the sight of the smaller brunette laughing and acting happy. He almost wished it could have always been that way, that they could be friends. He knew that wasn’t a possibility though, as he had tortured the boy all year. Bill sighed a bit to himself as he reached his next class, looking around the room. He sat down a few rows behind Dipper, watching him. Though, a few seconds later he got the strange feeling that someone was watching him again. He had been feeling like this all day, and in the end it had made him overly cautious. He looked around the room, and finally caught a pair of eyes staring bullets into him. A young girl, who looked almost identical to  his Pinetree.   
  
If he recalled correctly, she was one of the most popular girls in the school. She was not only kind, but outgoing, confident, and very talented when it came to fine arts. Although, she was infamous for being over protective of her brother. Bill had known this even before his interest in the boy had started, even so he hadn’t gotten caught by her wrath. He had to admit, he was proud of himself for that, but the stare she was giving him made him worry. She didn’t seem to mad, more suspecting if anything. He decided that smiling like always while ‘listening’ to the teacher was his best option. Bill wrote down a few notes, doodling a few pictures on his paper, which mostly consisted of drawings of Dipper along with triangles littered everywhere else.  
  
The class seemed to last forever, as they spouted things he already knew. It was easy for him to not listen, as he had done his own research. He had to keep his grades high somehow, he rather not disappoint his parents again. He knew what would happen if he did. He was almost falling asleep from boredom  when the bell rang, finally putting him out of his misery. He gathered up his stuff, and sat up slowly, stretching his arms behind him before starting to walk out. He had made it halfway down the hall, almost reaching his locker when his arm was pulled roughly. He smirked as he stumbled back, wordlessly following whoever it was. He figured it was another woman looking to confess her feelings for him. The thought itself could make himself grin. However, when he was slammed back into a wall he decided to actually look down to see who it was. The same young brunette twin was staring at him with the exact same expression she had earlier. His smile fell for a quick second before forcing it back on his face. He was very curious on why he had pulled here by her, had she finally found out? He heavily doubted that though, as his Pinetree wasn’t acting any different around him, which meant that he defiantly hadn’t told her anything, but if that wasn’t the case then why was he even here? He decided he had to say something to break the ice, as she was still glaring.   
  
“Soo…” He looked down at a necklace the girl was wearing “Shooting star. Why’d ya pull me all the way to this abandoned hallway?”  He made sure to keep his voice playful, wondering if his usual charms could get him out of whatever situation this was.   
  
He eyes immediately softened as she spoke up “Oh! I guess you must be wondering that. If you didn’t know, I’m the sister of one Dipper Pines-“  
  
“yes I know” He interrupted quickly, luckily it didn’t seem to annoy the girl.   
  
“Good, anyways. My brother recently admitted that you two were… acquainted. He said you were his “training partner” and I just wanted to make sure he wasn’t lying. You see, he’s been showing up with some pretty nasty injuries, and I wanted to see if you knew anything about them”   
  
Bills eyes widened for a split second before breaking out into full on howling laughter, getting another suspecting look from the twin.   
  
“What’s so funny?”   
  
“Oh..Oh nothing at all.” He had to lie his ay out of this, thankfully she had told him exactly what Dipper had used to cover up. “Just “training partner” sounds so formal. We’re friends! Though, I do help him with fighting every once and a while. Kids still pretty weak, but hey, what can you do?”   
  
Mabel nodded, seeming to be fairly satisfied with the blondes answer. “so no idea where these injuries are coming from?”   
  
“Well, of course he may have one or two bruises from our ‘training’, but I don’t know about anything bigger than that” Thank god hked was used to lying, it was the only thing that kept him safe growing up. Mabel raised an eyebrow and for a split second Bill was worried, though that feeling was gone when he exhaled. For a few seconds the smaller female studied his face, then she softened again, as she found herself believing the blonde man.   
  
“Ok.. guess I’ll have to keep looking. Sorry, I’m just really worried about Dip, so if you find out anything, please tell me.”   
  
Bill nodded with a “Will do” and then she ran off, most likely to find her friends. Bill sighed in relief, and strode off, reaching his locker this time and successfully retrieving his belongings. Suddenly, he remembered Tyrone, and quickly whipped out his phone, checking to see if he’s gotten any new messages. His face brightened up as he saw that he did, and was quick to reply.   
  
**“Fff- I’m totally hitting on ya! And you don’t ned to be so insecure kid! If you’re anything like you’re writing you must be great to hang around! I’m totally up to teaching you some codes, and please use them in your stories! God… You’re making my fanboy heart sing. Maybe we could watch some horror movies together some day? I know some good ones…”**  
  
If Bill was being honest, it was nice to talk to someone who had no idea who he was. He secretly hated all the people trying to suck up to him, but he would never give up the overwhelming power he had over the majority of the students. He figured thats why he always hurt his pine tree so bad.. because even though he was scared of him, he never tried to suck up to him. He didn’t go out of his way to be friends with him, he was only scared of what he did. He liked him for that, but the kids face when he was scared was priceless. Even so, he still wanted a real friend, however he knew that Tyrone would never view him the same way if he found out who he was. He was still trying to figure out exactly who the other was. He wasn’t a stalker or anything, but he wanted to know who he had an internet crush on. He had a few ideas who Tyrone could possibly be, though he didn’t know if he liked any of the options, and he really hoped it wasn’t who he thought it was.   
  
You see, when he looked at Dippers phone he noticed something strange. He was on Tyrone’s website, so at first he figured he was just a fan. However, after a night of thinking on it, he realized his Pinetree had been looking through the comments. Why would he be doing that? He refused to believe that he was Tyrone… He just couldn’t be. There was absolutely no way, so he decided to continue on as normal because Dipper wasn’t Tryone, and he did not have a crush on his victim. He may have been possessive over the small brunette, but he wouldn’t allow himself to gain feelings for him. Yes, he had felt something for Tyrone, but it didn’t matter because he wasn’t his Pinetree..right?   
  
These thoughts swirled around in his head, and they seemed to go on endlessly, until he bumped into a body. He heard a small “sorry” and once he saw who it was he decided he would have to ignore these thoughts somehow. Before the person could escape he grabbed their wrist and dragged them through the small crowd of people. He brought them all the way outside, to the side of the school where he knew no one was. Well no one except for them of course. He was quick to push the other against the wall, holding him up against the wall with one hand, and delivering a hard punch to their right cheek with the other. Once he saw the familiar terrified face of Dipper Pines he could feel himself regaining his thoughts. He served another punch to the other side of the boys face. ‘l’m in control He thought to himself. He hit the boys stomach, hearing him give a short cry. “I’m in control” He muttered to himself, as he kicked boys legs, then kneeing his stomach. “I’m in control!!! You hear me Pinetree?!” When he didn’t hear a reply from the brunette he gave a few more blows to his stomach and face, even a few to his arms and legs. “I said, did you **HEAR** me?!” Dipper finally gave a small, frantic nod with a  “y-yes, I hear you” Bill paused to think, then dropping the boy on the ground. “Good. You tell none of this to your sister, or anyone for that matter, understand?” He got another weak “yes” from the boy and he was satisfied. “Good." He turned around, taking a few steps before stopping again. He turned his head to look at Dipper again “You know Pinetree, I don’t hate you”   
  
On that note he walked off, running as soon as he was out of Dippers sight. He knew he had to get back home, and fast. He was hoping the small power trip would help him through the rest of the day. Maybe his mother wouldn’t be so hard on him today? He could only hope so. Luckily, he knew the shortcut to get to his house, and he ran down the small, deserted street. Once he reached his house, he stopped running, waling slowly up to the door. He somehow managed to slow his quick breathing, taking out his gold key to open the door. He gently pushed the door to let him inside, silently closing it behind him. He looked around, noticing that most of the lights were off and he sighed in relief. A grin then formed on his face. His mother wasn’t home… or atleast that’s what he thought. As he was walking up to his room, he heard a call from the stairs below him. “William! You didn’t even say hello me? Do I need to remind you how to properly greet someone?”  
  
His smile fell when he heard the voice, and he put on a fake one as he turned around to face her. “No Mother, I’m very sorry, I thought you had left”   
  
“You know very well that I don’t leave this house anymore.”   
  
“Yes, I’m sorry Mothe-“ He was grabbed by her and she dragged him back down the stairs. He gulped, forcing himself to keep a smile on his face. He hated her and this damn house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> I'm so soooo sorry this update was so slow (and I'm sorry the chapters shorter than usual..)  
> I've had really bad writers block, andd ya, just sorry. I'll try to keep updates more regular from now o,   
> but I can't promise anything.  
> Anywaysss.. Thanks so much for all of your feedback! I really appreciate all of it (also please point out if my spelling is terrible, I don't have any beta readers for this fic. Oh! Speaking of beta-readers, if you'd like to be one, then message me on my tumblr: ask-mama-dip or email me at cassicolaxp@gmail.com... or just text/kik me if you know me irl, i just kinda need someone cause I dunno if these chapters suck or not.) 
> 
> I hope you all liked this chapter, and Bill's POV (do you guys wanna see more in Bill's perspective? Just thought I should ask cause if you guys hate it then I'll try to keep it to a minimum) 
> 
> Once again, thank you all so much for everything! I'll see you in the next update


	5. SORRY THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER BUT PLEASE READ!!!

Hey, 

so I feel really bad that I haven't updated this in forever but I'm having some troubles... You see, I really want to write a new chapter, but I'm just not liking the flow of the story. I wanted to asked you guys for your opinion on the matter, since I just felt like it was the right thing to do, and once again I'm so so so so so sorry that I haven't properly updated in forever.

I have a few options i could go for so please tell me which one you would prefer the most.

1) I keep going from here, and have to adjust the story a bit in an attempt to make it flow better.

2) I take away and rewrite a few chapters where I feel is necessary, which will hopefully make everything flow much better, and will also make the story longer. This may take me a bit of time, as I plan to make a general storyboard for what I want to happen. I may run it past a few of you if you're willing, but you would have to promise me not to leak it.

Pleasee, give me some feedback in the comments, maybe even propose another idea? I dunno, just please comment something. It would be a really big help.

Im so sorry again

~ Cassi


	6. Once again NOT A CHAPTER- Update

Hi again!

Thank you guys for all your comments! They have all really helped me make a decision about what I want to do. I've chosen to rewrite most of it, though I may keep the first chapter the same since I do actually like it. (Though of course I will touch it up, and maybe make it a bit longer? I dont know quite yet) Ive started to make a timeline for the events in the story, and so far it's really helped me get a better idea on how to pace the whole story. I want it to go quite slowly, so it'll probably be quite a long story. (I'm hoping to make it around 30-50 chapters) I haven't gotten to the super small events yet, but I have gotten the main ones down ^~^

Something that would help me a bunch is if some of you (or even just one of you) could look over these events and help me change some, or add some in, or just give your overall opinion on it. You will see the spoiler for the ending (though that might change if you suggest something else? It really depends, but I think I've got my heart set on the ending =u= ) and of course spoilers for other things. Please remember that these are not chapter by chapter summaries, just events I wish to happen in it. There may not be too many yet but that's just because I haven't added all the small ones and detail yet.

If you would like to help me you can contact me at:

My Instagram @mama_dipdot (or my rp instagram: @dipdot_pines )

Or

My tumblr: http://ask-mama-dip.tumblr.com/

 

Thank you guys so much for giving me all your support and lovely comments! I hope I can get my stuff together and actually start writing this once again.

I hope you like the option I went with, and have a wonderful day!

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy, a BIG thanks to my beta reader grandcrack3r (I really hope thats your ao3 account, or else...well shit) Anyways, go read their stories cause their reallyyyy good at writing.


End file.
